Mr Brightside
by finalfantasygirl16
Summary: Edward is a complete Nerd with a HUGE crush on Bella. When Emmett and Alice give him a make-over will Bella know who this stranger is? Better than it sounds. ExB.
1. Mr Brightside

AN: Heh... heh... plz don't kill me! I've had this idea for such LONG time now so before I get old and forget it, I'm going to write chapter 1.

Summary: Edward was a complete Nerd with a HUGE crush on Bella. When Emmett and Alice give him a make-over will Bella know who this stranger is?

Mr. Brightside

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

"Edward, honey you're going to be late for school again!" My mother Esme called from downstairs. I yawned and got up from bed, streching my musles I made my way into the bathroom.

Checking my self, my hair was messy. I put on a big squirt of hair gel on my hair and combed it over until it was perfect. I threw off my awesome Yu-Gi-Oh shirt off and put on a Power Rangers shirt. Taking off my gray sweats, I put on regular blue jeans. I thought I looked pretty good but my shirt was a little tight on me. I don't know why girls would stare. Maybe because they like the Power Rangers just as much as me! Yeah!

I brushed my teeth and ran downstairs. Esme was sitting down drinking a cup of coffee. Milk, cereal, eggs, bacon, oatmeal, and orange juice all out. I sat down next to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Morning mom" She smiled and continued to read this Home Interior/Exterior Magazine she has been reading for a few days now.

My phone went off just when I was going to get a glass of milk.

_'Milk and Cereal. Cereal and Milk... _

_Mom likes Special K... _

_Hands off my Lucky Charms... _

_Blue diamond... _

_Rice Krispie...'_

Ugh, "Helllo?" I answered. Alice squealed right in my ear, "Edward! Get your butt out here now! Get a poptart and let's go! Not my fault you don't have a car!! Bella will be at school soon!" With that she hanged up.

Emse silently laughed, "You still have that ringtone for Alice?"

I blushed, "Yeah... I like it a lot, gotta go love ya!"

I hugged my mother and headed outside wearing my knitted sweater my grandmother made me. Alice was beeping for me to get in. I hated when she would honk for me. Ever since she found out I liked her bestfriend Bella she's been on my case. Putting on my metal retainers and glasses on I got in.

"Edward, why do you wear those ugly glasses when you have contacts?" She complained. I shrugged, "I like them"

She rolled her eyes and drove. Getting there I spotted Bella as I got out. I gulped, she was really and I mean really pretty but I was so nervous around her that my voice would raise a couple of octaves. I really did sound like a nerd around her. I mean I'm not a nerd just because I like Power Rangers, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Dragon Ball Z right?

She headed our way, oh gosh, what am I going to do this time? I acted really stupid around her every time. "Bella!" Alice greeted. Bella hugged her and stared into my eyes, I felt it was just the two of us there. "Hi Edward" She greeted smiling. "Hi... Hi... Hi... Hi... B-B-B-Bella" I stuttered. She just smiled and walked off with Alice.

I leaned against Alice's yellow Porsche. Ugh, I am such an idiot! I stuttered in front of her! Again! Man! The bell rang as I walked to first period. Emmett my older brother for all idiotic purposes was making out with Rosalie his girlfriend of two years. He saw me as I passed by him.

"Yo! Eddie! What the hell are you wearing?!" He laughed pointing a finger up and down my clothes. "What?" I asked confused. I was wearing converse, blue jeans, a blue knitted sweater, and my power rangers mighty morphin season one shirt.

"You wore that thing!" He continued to laugh making fun of my heart made grandma sweater. I rolled my eyes and passed him. I walked into English class. I stared at Bella as I walked in and bumped into the teacher's desk. I dropped my books and binder, the class laughed at me. Ugh. Stupid Edward. Way to go. I squatted down to pick up my stuff, I saw beautiful ivory hands moved quickly and picked my stuff up before I could. I looked straight into the brown eyes of Bella. I blushed as she handed me my stuff, "Thanks" I whispered. "Hey you have green eyes, so pretty" She said as she went to sit back down.

I stayed frozen on the floor, she just talked to me! She said a full sentence to me! "Hey! I'm not a complete loser after all!!" I smiled and shouted. Oh geez, I said that out loud didn't I? The whole class erupted into laughter. I blushed again, "Mr. Cullen, please sit down" the teacher said. "Yes ma'am" I hunched my shoulders to hide my face, I was so ugh!

Bella sat next to the window a few desk in front of me, she was still giggling and was she blushing or was that her normal cheek color? Hmm...

One interesting morning and three boring classes later the bell rang for lunch.

I sighed in relief that I didn't see Bella again. I can't stand how I don't have the guts to even say Hi to her!

I grabbed a tuna sandwich and milk from the cafeteria and headed outside to sit with my brother and sister. I saw Emmett and Alice talking, I smiled seeing as Bella wasn't there with them. I could finally act normal around them. A couple of Jocks were throwing a football at each other. Bella was coming from the opposite direction from were I stayed standing frozen. She was holding a tray with a salad and coke. She waved at me, I smiled and waved back not hearing, "Nerd watch out!!" from one of the jocks. Hello Mr. Football meet Mr. Face. The football came crashing into my face.

I saw Bella come to me in an instant, "Oh my gosh Edward! Are you okay?" She asked worried. I put my tray of food on the ground and grabbed my nose in pain. "Sorry man" One of the nicer jock said as I threw back the football back at them. Chunks of tuna and blood on my sweater. "Edward?" Bella called. I held my hand out telling her to give me a second. I took off my sweater that now was dirty, I felt a slight breeze as my tight Power Rangers shirt rose up a little, I heard Bella's breath hitch, what?

"Umm... I... I... oh gosh... hope you're okay Edward.... I havetogonowbyeseeyoulater!" Bella sped off somewhere. What? Why did she rush off like that? I heard Emmett's booming laughter as he came up to me. "Ha ha scaring Bella with your six pack now?" He teased. "What's a six pack?" I asked. Emmett slapped me on the back of my head. "OW! Geez Willerkers Em! That HURT!" I shouted at him as he continued to laugh. "You are so! ha ha ha poor kid!!" With that he walked off. What the heck? "Gosh, idiot!" I whispered as I grabbed my tray of food and threw it away.

My nose was now bleeding and I hate the smell of iron and salt so I went to the nurses office. I slowly turned the knob as I heard the main nurse talk with Mrs. Cope. "I tell you Cheryl that Cullen boy is cute as a button but my god does he have the body of Adonis!" Mrs. Cope whispered loudly to her. I turned the knob fully and walked in, "Nurse Cheryl, I think I broke my nose"

Nurse Cheryl and Mrs. Cope gasped. Ugh, today was far from normal. I humiliated myself infront of Bella twice! Idiot jocks almost broke my nose! and Alice and Emmett won't give me a break.

What's a guy to do?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! I know it's short but I wanted to get chapter 1 up! I totally love it and I just LOVE Nerdy/Geeky Edward so much but yeah also Emo/Punk Edward is HOT too! lol. Hint. Hint. Ha ha...

So tell me what cha thought? K? R&R! Por favor. lol. Chapter 2 coming soon and I'm using the song titles of songs I'm currently listening too when writing the chapters.

Mr. Brightside is my fav. song from The Killers. My idea, SMeyer's characters.

Edward's cute ringtone is Milk and Cereal by G-Love and Special Sauce. Look up NigaHiga on Youtube for a funny video with the song. :)


	2. Mac & Cheese

AN: This was hard! I think it's cute so I'm happy with it. Enjoys! Edward will be a little more of the nerd in later chapters. This is the sweeter side of things. :) Don't worry.

Mac & Cheese

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

What a way to start the school week off. Tuesday morning I overslept so I had to take the bus. Not the most fun thing to do. Smelly kids, dust on the windows and seats, germs, paper airplans, and spitballs. Eww, what a health disaster. I don't want to die at seventeen! I haven't even had my first kiss yet!

Poptart in my mouth and backpack with way too many books slouched on my back; I got into the yellow school bus that reminded me of a Twinkie. Mmm...

My hair was greasy today since Emmett stole all the hot water this morning and my hair gel. Sheena the bus driver opened the bus doors smiling at me, "Mornin' suga" She greeted.

I smiled and greeted her, "Hi"

Tyler the school's football player and numero uno at our little school grinned at me. What? Ugh... Let's just say that we don't get along. Ever since seventh grade around the time I got my Power Rangers shirt he's never liked me but I thought it was because he was just jealous of my awesome shirt.

"Nice shirt dweeb" He said as I passed him, he was sitting next to Lauren Mallory numero dos. She's an evil monster that even no Power Ranger, Yugi, and Goku would want to fight. She's not worth it anyways.

I walked in trying to avoid spitballs and paper airplanes but nothing could make me avoid the pain that I soon felt as Mike's leg that was sticking out the aisle made me trip and fall onto the school bus floor. I hit my head against the metal bars of the bottom seat busting my lip no thanks to it.

Why am I a blood magnet? I can't seem to go one day without bleeding one way or another. Heh! I made a joke! Get it? One way or another Imma get you! I'll get you!

I got up dusting myself making sure my plain white shirt with a small chibi Goku grinning on the shirt pocket didn't get stained. My lower lip was busted and bleeding. Geez, I'll just air dry it.

Fifteen minutes of red lights, Mike and Tyler laughing at me, and Sheena singing to Earth, Wind, and Fire I finally arrived to heck.

If the bus was bad wait until I see Bella. Speak of the angel and she appears, I saw Alice with her but then left somewhere with Jasper Hale. He's one of the cool kids, He just moved here from Texas, His cousin is Rosalie Hale, Emmett's girlfriend. She was new too just transferring from Rhode Island three years ago.

Lucky Alice, she just became even more popular. Bella waved at me, I smiled. It made my heart pump more blood faster and faster making my heart beat and soar out of my chest just knowing I had a real genuine smile just for me from her. She came running up to me, "Hi Edward!" She greeted happily.

I gulped making my adam's apple bob up and down."Hi... hi... hi... hey Bella" I said. Geez Edward! Get a grip of yourself! She giggled but then gasp. I frowned, did I do something wrong? "W-What's wrong B-Bella?" I asked as her long slender beautiful ivory finger touched my bleeding lip.

I've know Bella since Kingergarten. We were never that social but we had a special bond, she was strong and pretty and never scared of blood while I was a big baby. "You're bleeding"

I gulped, "It's nothing"

"Who did this?" She asked.

I chuckled, "Why would you assume it was someone and not myself?"

She crossed her arms, "Edward Anthony Cullen, I know it was someone. You couln't have possibly busted your lip all by yourself"

I sighed blowing my hair out of my face, Why was she alwyas right? She always made me turn into jelly right in her hands. "Mike. It was accident"

She didn't say anything but I knew what she was going to say. Her famous normal 'Mm-hm sure it was an accident' speech.

She took my hand as I gasped, "Edward sit" She ordered as she took me to a nearby bench. I sighed again and sat down. She opened her backpack and took out a tissue. Bella was always prepared with little things knowing that I bleed alot. Maybe more than a normal teenage boy would in a year.

She licked a little part of the tissue and held my chin up. "I didn't bring any peroxide since I'm all out so don't complain I have cooties now" She giggled. I smiled as she rubbed the tissue against the small cut on my lower lip. "Ywes Ma'wam" I said incoherently.

The bell rang as she finished, "Oh I'm goning to be late!" She said as she picked her stuff up from the bench. "I'll see you at lunch Edward! Bye don't get hurt!" She laughed at her own joke and ran off.

I sighed, why can't my heart act normal around her? Should I tell her that I've been in love with her since the sixth grade? Probably not. I don't think I can handle rejection or making our friendship awkward.

I walked off to Chemistry. Our school changes each day. I had sixth period for first today. On normal days going off to Chemistry would have been paradise but it just felt dull now. I felt torn between my feelings and my duties.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's Pov:

I rushed into the restroom, locking the door, I slided down to the floor. My heart was beating fast and I could hear it moving within. Why was I acting this weird? I mean all I did was help Edward out!

He's my best friend's brother who happens to be my friend as well. I helped him with his bleeding lip and now I'm having a panic attack! Geez! It's not I like him or anything. He makes me laugh and smile all the time because he's so cute and innocent but... but... what am I saying Bella?

I splashed some water on face, banging noises coming from the door. I opened the door to see some girls doing the potty dance and some just glaring at me for closing the restroom door. I smiled weakly and mouthed, "Sorry" Some girls nodded and some just pushed me out of the way to get into a stall.

I rolled my eyes and walked off to my second period. I love having Homeroom for first on Tuesdays. I get to roam the school grounds freely without having to see Edward help drooling metal headgear retainer wearing nerds staring at him like a steak instead of his lectures.

I don't know why he never blushed around them and only around me. I wasn't pretty or anything; just your average Plain Jane. Second through Fifth period just went by in a blur. Lunch time.

Alice was err... busy with Jasper Hale. Her new beau treat, I think she might actually like this one. Emmett and Rosalie were somewhere off making out I bet. I sighed and walked with my tray of food to go sit with Edward.

He was eating a PB & J sandwhich, I gulped, act normal around him Bella! He's your friend for cryin' out loud!

"Hi Edward" I greeted, he coughed swallowing the chunk of sandwhich. Oops. He nodded hiding his face from me. "Is something wrong?" I asked sitting down next to him. He shook his head.

"If you don't want me sititng here with you, I will gladly move and leave you alone. It's no prob-" He cut me off.

"No, stay" He said, smooth as velvet voice. Oh sweet heaven take me.

He covered his mouth with his hand. "Sorry" His muffled apology came out. I shook my head, "You have a nice voice" I commented. Hell, he has a hot voice! Not his normal nasal voice.

He shook his head, "It's horrible! Every girl just stops and stares!" He replied again muffled. I giggled, "Where are your retainers?" I asked him as he shrugged. "Somewhere off with Emmett. He tackled me to the ground and took them. He ran off with them! and those were my favorite!"

I smiled at him, he's so adorable. I gently took his hand away from his mouth, a small electric shock hit me. It tingled, I stared at him as he stared back. "Did you just feel that?" He asked.

I nodded,"It's probably a small shock. You know wool and cotton" I nervously laughed. He smiled never showing me his teeth. He has straight beautiful teeth but Edward never smiles. I sat closer to him as he scooted away.

"Bella why are you the only girl that makes me feel different?" He whispered.

"Huh?" I asked confused. He must be talking to himself.

He shook his head and blushed, "Nothing"

"Okay" I took a bite of my sandwich and left the rest. It was gross. Edward chuckled at my wrinkled nose expression as he switched our sandwich around.

"You never do change Bella" He laughed. I blushed and muttered, "Thanks"

We ate in silence. Edward was always thoughtful and always there for me but lately I've been feeling weird around him. His smile, his laugh, they way puberity has hit him.

His perfect body that he's not aware of and that deep smooth as chocolate creamy voice.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

Geez! Evil Emmett! He just had to steal my retainers! Although I have another three at home, those were my favorite since they're not clear. Here I am sitting really close to Bella Swan the girl of my dreams and I can't even talk to her right without confessing!

I'm not ready to tell her the truth. I switched lunches with her because I know when she wrinkles her cute little nose that she doesn't like something. Bella has always been like this since Kindergarten. I was her friend and the Cheese to her Macaroni.

As corny as that sounds I really do feel like Bella is for me and I'm willing to do anything for her even... I gulped... even change myself for her. Bella needs a good boyfriend who isn't scared of the littlest of things like I am. She doesn't need a nerd, she needs someone cool and heroic.

I hate spiders and heights and most germs and fish because they have mercury but I'm willing to change. Willing to just dump my anime and advanced books for her. I can live with only a laptop. I can live with knowing she likes the new me only. I would have to talk to Alice for a few tips on changing and Emmett for man stuff.

"Edward?" Bella called.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"Would you like to come over?"

"Come over where?"

"My house, silly!" She giggled.

I blushed and nodded my head. "Sure"

"Great! We can watch a movie and also I've been wanting to try out this new treat I learned how to make!" She beamed.

I smiled, leave Bella to act little. She has always loved cooking from mud earthworm pies to real sweet apple pies. "I would be honered to try something you made"

She blushed and laughed. "That's great. Charlie won't be home so it'll be just the two of us!"

I gulped, did she just say the 'two of us' as in alone with no Charlie around? Oh geez. I don't think my tiny little heart can take that. Being even in this close spot next to the Angel makes me nervous.

I thought for a moment. In case anything happens and I slip how can I make myself not stare at her and ramble on and on about something boring? Hmm... Ah ha! I got!

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I bring something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Melrose"

"Melrose?" She asked.

I nodded. Only she can make me feel comfortable.

"I'll be there after school!" I promised her smiling.

"Oh okay" She frowned and blinked a couple of times. Did she have something in her eyes?

The bell rang at that moment, she picked her stuff up and rushed away without saying her normal Goodbye. A glistening tear on her cheek as she passed me.

Was it somehing I said?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! Because all decent writers like to torture their reviwers. I have a lot of ideas for this story so it will be pretty long and have its fluffy/romantic moments. R&R! And I shall return the favor with a new fresh out of my mind Chapter soon!

Who or what is Melrose? Any guesses? xD

Chapter 3 preview:

Edward's Pov:

I love Melrose. She keeps me in check. Tells me what's wrong. What I need to do if I forgot. She kept all my data in check. She was like a dictionary and my baby. I've been with her for three years now. Thanks to Mom and Dad, Melrose runs and screams at bad guys. She goes just about everywhere with me! I miss her when I'm at school but Bella always brightens up my day! Melrose was an art and she was smart. Just took care of her minor errors last week.


	3. Sugar, Why So Dark?

AN: Music playlist are awesome. Melrose came to me in a dream I had about my random story. :)

Sugar Why So Dark?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

I love Melrose. She keeps me in check. Tells me what's wrong. What I need to do if I forgot. She kept all my data in check. She was like a dictionary and my baby. I've been with her for three years now. Thanks to Mom and Dad, Melrose runs and screams at bad guys. She goes just about everywhere with me! I miss her when I'm at school but Bella always brightens up my day! Melrose was an art and she was smart. Just took care of her minor errors last week.

I made sure she was in the my backpack safe and secure. I sighed starting to walk off to Bella's house. She had a truck so she would most likely be there before me. I really do wish I knew why she started to cry. All I said to her was that I would love to go over to her house and that I would... bring... Melrose.

Oh Mighty Evil Rita, did she think Melrose was a girl?! Well technically she was but she wasn't real... Mel was my laptop. Could Bella be afraid that I was in love with some other girl? Well by the way that I said it, it might seem so but I wish that it wasn't.

When Emmett annoys the beejeckles out of me I just use Mel and ignore him or when Alice starts blabbering on about some new fashion for men that I could careless about.

I finally reached Bella's house right on time, a little after two thirty. I sighed and walked up the steps. Okay now Edward just explain to her that Melrose is just your laptop that Alice named after something I can't remember.

I knocked on the door, I waited for her to open the door.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Ah! There's a click! The door twisted open.

The sweet angel all torn and crying. Red as red roses, hair as tangled seaweed,

"Hi.. Edward" She croaked.

Did I hurt her that bad? She opened the door more wide so I could get in. I smiled at her as she tried to smile but just frowned.

I entered without speaking and sat down at the Kitchen table,

"Where's Melrose?" She asked.

"She's here" I assured her patting my backpack.

She raised an eyebrow confused, "I don't see her, Edward"

I fixed my totally awesome glasses and took Mel out. Bella raised an eyebrow confused, "Edward this is a laptop" She informed me. I smiled, "Bella this is Melrose. Alice gave my laptop that name after something I don't remember but she did and I kept the name. She works really fast and I keep most of my data here. I thought we could maybe watch youtube videos on it or something?"

I gulped. Her eyes were wide and then she completely changed moods. "EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN!!! MELROSE WAS A STUPID LAPTOP?!" She roared. I gulped standing up. "She's not dumb" I defended on Melrose's behalf. Sticking out my tongue at her.

She sighed and sat down but she was hiding her face laughing, "I thought you had a girlfriend" She whispered. "I kinda guessed that. No one wants to date a nerdy guy like me, Bells" I winked at her. She laughed, "That's not true"

I smiled, maybe I did have a chance with her or maybe not. She stood up, taking my hand leading me into the living room. "What movie do you wanna watch?" She asked me. I put a finger to my lips, tapping away thinking. That's when a light bulb clicked in my head! "Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie!" I shouted. I covered my mouth. That was a little too loud.

She raised an eyebrow, "Err... or something with blood and guts and blood" I cleared my throat. Play it cool. It was funny how I so badly wanted her to like me when we've been friends for years now but in her presence it was a different story. I was here alone with her in her house. Gosh, I must be sweating bullets by now.

She just continued looking for a movie, She smiled holding a dvd in her hands, "Romeo and Juliet" She announced. I groaned, I hated that movie. We were forced to read and watch it in English class and now again here. Bella has always loved the whole forbidden love thing.

I shrugged as she happily put it in the dvd player, The credits started to play, she just rewinded the movie, pressing the menu screen and started it all over.

I was watching in to about the middle when I felt myself drifting away. My eyes closing and opening, heading going up and down. This was so boring! More boring than anime filler episodes!

She put a hand on my lap, "I'm going to start dinner" Then she walked into the kitchen, I got the tv remote and muted the boring movie. I took out Melrose from my backpack, turned it on and played MMPR The Movie, yeah! now that's a movie right there!

The movie was in Japanese so I could mute it and Bella wouldn't know but of course what fun would that be? I loved to translate it but was too lazy so I played the movie in English. I heard her humming to the radio. The movie wasn't that long since I skipped to my most favorite fight scenes and skipped the talking. "Blah blah blah time for action" I skipped to the next scene, "Uh-oh they lost their powers" Oh snap! I forgot my headphone, the movie wasn't that loud anyway. "Take that dodo birds!" Bella was in the kitchen making this desert thing she was talking about. Surprised she didn't hear my little rants.

I finished my movie, put Mel back inside, walked to the kitchen to see what she was doing. She grabbed a broom and started dancing with it. The tip of the plastic pole a substitute for a microphone. I laughed at the sight in front of me.

I clapped walking in and taking a sweat. She gasped, "Edward! I was... umm... taking a... break"  
I shook my head, "You have a nice voice" I complimented, she just blushed and checked the oven. "What's this treat?" I asked.

She rubbed her powered sugared hands on her apron, "I'm making strawberry cupcake with real strawberries" Mmm... sounds yummy, "Sounds great"

She laughed and sat across from me, "Hey Edward?" She called.

"Yeah?" I replied. She leaned in, and gently but quickly put some powered sugar on my the tip of my nose, "You have a little something on your face" She smiled.

I chuckled and took it off. I licked my now sugared finger, "Mmm"

"You like?"

"It's really great, Bells"

She nodded and continued cooking. Constantly checking on the cupcakes in the oven. "Need any help?" I asked. She nodded and handed me a cutting board and knife. "Cut veggies up, I'm making soup" I nodded and took out potatoes, carrots, peas, celery. and onions out.

We spend our time just talking and laughing. When were were done cooking, we had dinner and waited for the cupcakes to cool down. I helped her with washing dishes while having a soapy water fight. Soap got into my eyes so we stopped. "Oww" I groaned, blinking my eye. It stung was badly. Bella told me to rinse my eye out, I went over to the sink, twisted the knob, splashed water into my eye. Bella looked slightly worried handing me a clean rag to dry my eye.

"Let me see" Bella said coming closer to me. I widen my eye, it still stung and I bet it was red now. She gently blew on my eye. The sting was slowly going away.

After the whole dangerous sink water episode minutes ago, I took a big bite out of my cupcake. It was warm and fluffy. It was around seven thirty when I said goodbye to Bella. "So I'll see you tomorrow" I said walking out, She nodded, "Sorry about your eye" She giggled. It was funny after the whole stinging pain. I said it looked like those eyes from Naruto. I showed her a youtube video of what I was talking about.

"That was fun, it's alright. I'm not missing an eye" I assured her I was okay and walked home. She closed the door behind.

Walking home in ther dark black forest wasn't always fun but I found it to be thrilling. One time I was walking home from the library, I found a wounded deer in the forest. I helped it and since then I've been nursing it.

I took a shortcut in the woods. Hearing wolves howling has always had this calming affect on me. I knew that the deer I help was here somewhere. He was pretty big but kind, I not only heard the crickets and the wolves howls but also this other howling noise. Sounded so human but I realized it was coming closer and closer.

I saw headlights of a jeep come closer when I realized it was Mike and his gang "Edward! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Mike slurred singing came out. "Come on out, little princess" Tyler laughed, hiccups so loud, it could awake the forest, I heard them Whooing and cheering. A couple of cans being opened and foaming noises. Oh crap. They were drunk and not only were they drunk but they were after me!

No power ranger, no Yugi Mutou, and no other human being around. I was stuck in the middle of the dark forest, no one around, a jeep's headlights getting closer and closer.

What's a guy to do again?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! Short but I'm sick so yeah... Those cupcakes Bella made are really good. I had them so many years ago so I only remember they were pink. I faintly remember the taste.

Mike and Tyler, the two head Jocks and bullies! They are drunk, poor Edward.

To be continued! R&R! Thankies!


	4. Why? Don't Cry

AN: Mr. Brightside by The Killers does have a lot to do with this story, listen to the lyrics. That's a hint. ;)

Why? Don't Cry

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

_"Ha ha! Edward, Edward! Edward is a coward! A scar-er-dy kat! ha ha ah ha! Eddie wedie can't even climb twees aneemore!"_

_"Stop! Stop it! I'm not swared of you Jacob!" _

_"Ha ha! I hope you lyke sand in your swanwich!" _

The teasing and the humiliation didn't even stop there. Jacob was what I like to call The True Evil Of All Evil. He was mean. He was rude. He was a nightmare. Teachers always had to break our little fights and bickering apart.

Always putting sand in my sandwich and beetles in my pants. I hated him growing up but then in first grade he moved away from Forks to La Push. Even though La Push isn't that far from Forks, I was still happy knowing he couldn't reach me anymore.

Bella didn't need to see the coward in me, the one to cringe in fear of one single guy. I would always be a nerd at heart but this had to all change. Could I do? Will I do it? If Jake comes back... I don't think I could ever change. In my nightmare where Jacob lived, my biggest fear wasn't him. No, my biggest fear was that Bella would never want to talk to me again if she ever heard the tale of Jacob Black.

But Jacob Black was not my problem at this moment. My problem was trying to escape Mike and Tyler the two jocks that have been after me since second grade. After Jake, I thought I could live a safe school life but then I met Mike and Tyler who welcomed me warmly by throwing me into the trash can outside in the playground, things went down hill from then on. Now here I am, in the middle of the forest unprotected and two idiotic drunk football jocks are out to get me.

I gulpped and closed my eyes. Think Edward, think! What can I possibly do? Run away like I always do or just simply face them. Hmm... well I think I'll choose RUN!!

Opening my eyes I saw them coming closer, quickly making my way in the opposite direction from them I ran as fast as I could as I heard their taunting voices.

"Where are you running to, Eddie-boy?"

"We wanna play!"

"I have a essay due tomorrow! I need your help!"

"Have a drink with us!"

I heard them repeat themselves over and over like a broken record. If they were sober, I would have considered to help them on their homework or something but they're weren't.

I wish Bella would be here but I can't because then she would end up getting hurt too and I could never let anything happen to her.

After a while I couldn't feel my legs as I realized that two jocks had grabbed me from their window and I was practically an ornament for the jeep door.

I closed my eyes and prayed that they would stop the car before I hit a tree and possibly, gee, I don't know, DIE!!

"Please, don't kill me... Bella... Bella... Oh golly" I whispered to myself as the jeep came to a halt. Mike stopped and slammed the car door as Tyler laughed at my closed eyes and scrunched up expression.

I was roughly dropped to the ground as Mike picked me up by my collar. "Now listen nerd, I recently asked Bella to be mine and she rejected me! What's your relationship with her?!"

He spat on my face, eww. "She's m-m-y f-f-friend!! Please let me go, Mike!" I stuttered as his hold was getting tighter.

"She said she was already in love! I want her to be mine and if you're the one she likes then I'll make your pretty worthless face ulgy. You can be the Hunchback From Forks High!!" He evilly laughed and let go of me.

Quickly wiping my face from his spit I covered my face using my arms. Kill me now and never see Bella ever again. I didn't want that. Mike and Bella, I couldn't stomach the thought.

Why was I a blood magnet and the magnet towards everything negative and evil? Why couldn't I be the ugly duckling that turned into a handsome prince or something or some happy ending to my life?

Why was I always the target? I've known Bella for so long but I never knew she had a crush on anyone or really liked towards loving. I could never be that person because she was radiant and so, so, so, very beautiful and I was just a nerdy guy.

Mike got into the jeep again starting it once again, was he planning on running me over? Tyler crossed his arms and nodded to the other jocks. The mud on the floor was pretty wet causing the jeep to get stuck. Mike kept trying to get out only causing it to spew out mud everywhere.

Now covered in mud I found my new found pain coming from my abdomen. Gah! Why heck am I always so unfortunate? I closed my eyes and hid my face as the jocks kick at my chest and tried to claw my arms and punch my face.

It wasn't so painful as I thought it would be but maybe that was because I was getting numb. I couldn't feel my limbs anymore. Nothing at all as I was spacing out.

"Stop! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Some angry guy said. It sounded familiar but who? I felt one last kick and blood trickling down my face before I fell into complete darkness.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Emmett's Pov:

"You have exactly ten seconds to get away from here!" I growled at Mike as his 'men' ran into the jeep. I was mad, no, not mad, infuriated. Why can't they leave my little brother alone?

If only Edward knew his own strength, he does all that exercise for nothing. It's pointless if he doesn't grow up and stand up for himself.

Mike and his group of idiotic jocks drove off in a panic before I could even do anything more. They would all be getting it tomorrow.

Picking up Edward and putting him on my back, his arms around my neck, grabbing his legs wrapping them around my torso, I made back home hoping that Esme would be asleep and that I could make up some believable excuse for why I was bloody and Edward.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

The sun shown from my glassed room, the heat waking me up. Slowly getting up with my eyes still closed, I groaned in pain. Putting a hand on my stomach, I felt the worst pain.

Opening one eye I looked down to see my torso all purple and yellow. I laid back in bed trying to remember what happened when I shot up again, groaning as I hastily moved without thinking.

I glanced at my alarm clock. "Nine forty" I whispered as someone gently knocked on my door. "Hey bro! How ya feeling?" Emmett asked as he pulled my computer chair and sat in it.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat up, my pillows behind me for support.

He shrugged, "Beats me. I found Mike and his crew beating you up and I went to save you. You were bleeding all over! Mom freaked out when I carried you home. Bella's in a worse condition though I don't-"

I cut him off, "What about Bella?" I asked a little panicked.

"It's Saturday so you missed the rest of the week. When you didn't come, she got worried and came to visit you. Seeing your bruised face and she ran out. She cried for two hours, Alice is comforting her right now"

"She's here?"

"Yep. She's been coming everyday to see you"

I sighed and got up again, opening the door to my room, I was still a little wobbly but I needed to see her and talk to Alice.

"Alice!" I called out, holding the walls to steady myself. Emmett came out of my room and took me by my arm and helped me walk to Alice's room.

Once we were down the hall, I heard a soft crying. Slowly opening the door I saw Bella on the floor in Alice's arms. "Edward!" She looked up and ran up to me. Hugging me, and me groaning, she let go and backed up. "I'm so sorry!"

I winced and pain and let it go. "It's... ok" I replied, my voice not sounding like my own when I realized I didn't have my retainers on.

Alice got up from the floor and smiled brightly, "I'm glad you're awake! You should seen what Emmett did to Mike and Tyler!" She beamed happily, I was grateful for that.

"What did he do?" I asked as Emmett gently helped me sit on Alice's bed. Alice giggled, "Well mom isn't all that happy he got suspended but he beat them to a pulp! Total KO'd them!"

I smiled as Emmett nodded and chuckled remembering something about that. "It was great" He continued to chuckle. Bella was standing by the wall as quiet as a mouse. I weakly smiled at her as she blushed and looked down. I didn't realize then that I was only wearing a white wife beater and my black pj pants.

I looked down as well and blushed. Alice grinned as she noticed both of us blushing with our head downs, "Bella and Emmett, go pick out a movie!" She hurriedly kicked them out in shock.

She locked the door and stared back at me. "You love Bella, don't you?!" She whispered at me. I shook my head, "Of course not!" I answered an octave higher than normal.

She laughed, "You get squeaky when you lie!" She pointed out and continued on, "How much do you 'like' her then?" She asked again.

I shrugged not knowing, in truce there really was no 'how much' amount I like her. I just simply lov- like her.

"I know I'm going to die so I'll ask while I'm insane. I really do like her Alice. She's just so amazing and wonderful and sweet and I lov- like everything there is that makes Bella Swan so will you do me a favor?"

"Make over?"

"Y-y-yes"

"Deal!" She clapped her hands and yanked me off her bed and ran me to my room. I groaned, moaned, and winced in pain as she ran through my closet.

Gee, any sane person would of asked when they we health enough! So even if I get more bruised up along the way I would man up and deal with it. I was in a hurry for this because I was a junior and being said junior, I only had exactly six more months and a whole year to impress Bella by changing myself for her. I had no confidence but Alice was my sister and I lover her dearly so with the clothes on my back, the ones she allows me to keep, and five dollars and fifteen cents to my name. I was ready to become this new Edward Cullen for Isabella Swan.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued.

There Bobbi! I wrote even though my brain is fried! :D

Hope you all liked it and I will update soon. I'm just trying to update my other long forgotten stories as well.

You know the drill! R&R! Please and Thankies!


	5. Groaning, Pain, Mall, Make Over!

AN: Thank you for so many hits! To tell the truth, I'm just winging it! Going with whatever my crazy brain tells me to write so yeah. :)

Jacob will be in the story but not really. He's just umm... a tool? I suppose. Lol.

Groaning, Pain, Mall, Make Over?!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Edward's Pov:

I groaned in pain, holding my sides so I could keep switching positions as Alice made a mess of my room. I was thankful I had at least a soft worn out bed, sinking it to, I relaxed by hearing the clothes I was able to keep while ignoring the complaints of what I couldn't keep.

"Edward, is this all anime? Power Rangers? Sailor Moon?! Are you serious?!" She held up a poster of a couple of shows I grew up with.

I slowly shrugged, "I like them"

She rolled her eyes and continued to throw stuff on my room's floor, computer desk, and even out the window.

After what seemed like hours of endless laughs, rolling eyes, complaints, and compliments she ran back to her room. Sighing I laid down on my bed. Inhaling the citrus scented air freshener my mother loved to put in every room I was drifting off back to sleep.

Being hurt, bruised up, and overly slept but still deprived of it, I yawned. Just when I was getting comfortable, Alice jumped on my bed. "Put this on!" She ordered as she showed me a black shirt with white letters. "Property of Alice Cullen. Extreme Make Over in the making...?" I read the white letters and threw the shirt to the floor.

"I'm sorry but I am not going to put that, that, that, thing on!" I calmly but roughly stated. She sighed and pushed me up to a sitting position on my bed. I groaned again in pain and ignored the fact that she was stronger than she appeared to be.

"Please?! Let me have fun!" She begged as she put my arms up to take my shirt off. I sighed and let her pull it off of me when Bella walked in. "Alice we're- oh! I'm sorry!" She quickly apologized and closed the door.

I sighed and pulled the black shirt down, Alice got off my bed grinning. "What?" I asked trying to hide the fact that it seemed wrong of my sister to be attacking me, trying to force me out of my own clothes and into ones she preferred. It was embarrassing.

"She saw your pack. She usually runs out when you so do as rarely choose to show it" She chimed as she got her car keys out of her jean pockets.

"What's a pack?" I asked again.

She shook her head and laughed, "Talk to Emmett later. I think it's time for the talk"

"What talk?" I asked confused as to what she was implying to.

She shook her head indicating for me to forget about it for now. And so I did as I walked down the stairs holding to the railing. "Come one Edward! Gran can move faster!" Alice yelled from the bottom step as I barely took the third step slowly down.

I rolled my eyes and walk down at a turtle's pace. Bella and Emmett were fighting over the remote control once I was on the last step. "Ha ha not in a million years Bella! Have fun you two!" He chuckled and raised the remote in his hand higher than Bella on the couch.

"Grr..." Bella mumbled. I smiled and closed the door behind as I heard the honking of a very annoying yellow sports car.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Alice's Pov:

This is so much fun! I can't wait to change Edward! He had flawless pale skin so I didn't have to worry about trying to get rid of blemishes. Such a nightmare!

He slowly as a snail got into the car as I sped off to the mall. Bella is my best friend and Edward is my brother. I loved them both equally and I want to see them both happy!

Edward has always had a soft spot for Bella as we grew up. He was shy and pretty nerdy but once puberty hit him, man did it hit him good!

His voice got deeper, as the piano he loves, so musical. He started to exercise more just so he can join Cross Country running at the local summer camp we go to. He may be clueless as mom and dad never talked to him about the birds and the bees but he was a good guy.

He was quiet, spend his time on his japanese shows, reading, going to museums, playing piano, and studying. He didn't know anything about the art of flirting. Didn't have a clue on how to ask a girl out on a date or kiss but that would all soon change.

What did Bella like though? She would always avoid the subjects of Boys around me when I would bring it up randomly in conversations.

She was quiet and reserved herself but I broke her a little out of that shell. It's nice to see her talk to more people at school, make new friends, go out more, and dress more our age.

"Alice, where are we going first?" Edward asked as I parked the car. I thought about it for a moment and kicked JC Penny and Sears right out of my list.

He shut the passenger door as I locked the car. We entered through the food court. We would be spending the majority of the day here so better get started! We first entered Old Navy. Edward followed me as I threw piles of clothes at him.

He groaned and went to try on the outfits I selected. I sat down in a chair and waited for him to come out. "This is dumb, Alice! I look really _nerdy_" He whined as he came out.

He was wearing a black and white Argyle-Centered Polo and black Straight-Fit Jeans. I thought he looked pretty good. "Get them. Next!" I called as he closed the door and went to try on the other outfits.

He came out wearing something that I did not pick out. A black DC Comics Batman Tee and blue Loose Painter jeans. "So what cha think?" He asked smiling at the batman shirt. "You can get the jeans, not the shirt" I simply stated as he moaned. "Come on Alice! Please?!" He begged.

I puckered my lips and thought about it. "Fine. I guess" He thanked me and went to try on something new. I seriously need to work on my soft spot for him.

He came out and looked at ease. "I like this" He smiled as I checked it. Dark Faded Straight-Fit Jeans and navy Poplin Shirt. I liked it too, _we did good, Alice_. The inner voice in my head said. I nodded and agreed with it. The Poplin Shirt was really nice. A navy collared long sleeve shirt so I ended getting him another in white.

"Come let's pay and move on" I got up and took the clothes and went to go pay. Edward happily went out.

Once I paid we made our way in Zumiez. I didn't make him try on as much stuff as I did in Old Navy. Already picturing what it would look on him was good enough for me.

Getting him a Exact Science Kaleidoscope White Tee, it really was a nice shirt and it was tasteful, very colorful shirt, next a Famous Stars & Straps In The Midzt Black Tee, Gotta have Famous Star! Then I searched more and found a Ezekiel Seidler Black Basic Tee, and another Famous Star shirt in black, The Logo and Straps Flashing Lights.

Edward sat down outside as he didn't want to see what I was getting him so I moved on to getting him some skinny jeans. Buying him a pair of Empyre Cobra Kai Ink Jean and Skeletor Earl Grey Long Jean. I also managed to get the last pair of Skeletor NY Blue Ink Wash Jeans! I was happy.

Edward's new wardrobe was darker but still tasteful as dark colors brought out the green in his eyes. I happily moved on to getting him three hoodies; Emerica Static Stripe Charcoal Hoodie, a stripped black, grey, white hoodie.

"Hey Edward! What about this?" I called as I showed him another hoodie. A

Empyre Mind Melt Black & Purple Hoodie, a nice purple outlined hoodie with a spiral twisted pattern, almost like a chess board.

He gave me a thumbs up looking bored. I smiled and went back to find more stuff. I found a Plaid Max Sherpa Hoodie, a stripped down black and white hoodie.

I moved on to getting him a pair of Manic Black & Teal Bandana Boxer, and Black & White ones. It was better than his plain boring one colored boxers. I also got a pair of Prime Rib Red Plaid Boxers.

"Alice, are you done in there?" Edward called from outside. I saw him and shook my head hauling the rest of the clothes I had. I bought him a pair of Hsu Black & White Shoes and I went to pay.

Two men who worked there, all goggling me like love strucked fools helped me with my bags. "Thanks" I winked at them and walked out so Edward could get them.

They smiled at me and then frowned when they saw Edward. I laughed and pulled him to the next store. Vans. I didn't take long in there as I got him two pairs of black skate shoes and left.

We went around the corner to Urban Corner and I laughed as I couldn't picture Edward in hip hop street wear so we went to Anchor Blue where I got him black Scroll Print Soprano and Purple & Black Printed Tee.

By the time I was done in there it was around five thirty. "Alice can we please go now?!" Edward desperately asked as his knuckled turned white from gripping on to the many several bags we had.

I shook my head, "Two more stores! Promise!" I winked at him and went into Pac Sun. I quickly took the first things I liked. I grabbed a white Skin Industries Pawn Tee, I liked the skulls on the shirt, next a DC Shoes Five Tee - it had the DC logo in yellow, blue, white, and grey. A baby blue Archaic Nester Tee, a grey Zoo York Tee with multiple colors. A simple black Volcom shirt in baby blue and white script.

I figured getting more jeans wouldn't hurt so I got him Black Asphalt skinny jeans and very slim and fashionable Bullhead Rincon Straight Barely Worn jeans.

I got out of the store content with my purchase and carried them to help poor Edward out who kept groaning when he would take another step. Man, did Mike and his idiots beat him hard.

I entered the Converse store and got him a pair of All Star Chuck Taylor and got out in ten minutes. Going outside to the car, I unlocked it. "We can go now" I told Edward as he dumped the bags in the back and stretched his muscles. "Thank god!" He yawned and got in.

I chuckled and started the car. "Just one more stop!" I winked at him as he moaned. "Aw come on! You like shopping with your sis!"

"No I don't!"

"Well you soon will!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and drove to the closes hair salon. "Close your eyes" I ordered as he hesitated to. I rolled my eyes at him playfully, he seriously does not trust me at make overs.

Opening the door for him and leading him inside, James smiled at me. "Darlin'! Long time my Ali!" He greeted. I hugged him and we air kissed. I sat Edward down as James got ready. "What would you like?" He asked me.

I stared at his blue eyes and blond hair and got it! "Just a trim and dye"

"Dye? What color?" He asked smiling as Edward remained eyes closed.

"Black with red streaks" I smiled widely as Edward heavily sighed.

"Oh hush! You'll look sexy!" I playfully punched his shoulder as he winced.

"Sorry" I whispered as I sat down in the next chair next to him as James got to work. Reading a magazine quietly as James told me about his day and all the salon gossip I've missed in the past three days.

"Alice, will this hurt?" Edward asked peeking through one squinted eye at the next 'torture' I'm putting him through.

I shook my head, "Of course not! Well not that much at least! Oh and speaking of change, hand me your glasses!" I ordered as he sighed yet again and handed them over.

The frame's paint was chipping off and they were almost broken! I told him to wear his contacts but he never does.

"James, do you mind?" I asked James pointing to the trash can.

"'Course not darlin'!" He toothily smiled and continued to trim Edward's hair.

I snapped the glasses into two and threw them in the trash can. Edward winced knowing what I did even though his eyes were closed. I smiled, when we go home, Bella will surely love this new Edward!

He's such a sweet brother, changing all for a girl he likes. Out of his own will for her. Ah, young innocent love!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella's Pov:

"Hey Em" I called out as I stared out the window. "Hm?" He asked coming back into the living room with a bowl of cookie dough.

I sighed, I guess I won't be making cookies today. "Do you think Alice murdered Edward?" I asked thoughtfully as I remembered his pain filled face from his healing bruises and Alice's torture of going to the mall.

I wonder when they'll be back? I've already had a popcorn fight with Emmett twice and watched five movies in a row! Checking the clock, "Ten 'til nine" I muttered.

Emmett howled, "Why would she kill him?!" He boomed as I sat back down on the couch. I shrugged, "She was being secretive of where she was taking him. I only know it's the mall" I replied as his laughter echoed through the quiet house.

Esme and Carlisle were long gone at one of Carlisle's Doctor friend from work.

He sat next to me and took a big scoop of cookie dough and ate it. He was still chewing when he answered. "Wmell che kno her obfession!"

"I know her confession?"

He gulped, "No, I said you know her obsession!"

"Oh, well right"

"Let's just watch another movie"

I sighed and turned up the volume, "Fine"

"Yay! I call the movie!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Done! To be continued!

Well for the clothes Alice bought... err... I would post the links up but it's bothersome in my opinion so yeah. I went to each respective brand's website to get the names and what not.

Well hope you like it! You know the drill! R&R! Please and Thankies!

Ps. I forgot to mention Hot Topic! Well Zumiez is close enough! ;)


End file.
